colorfolkfandomcom-20200215-history
Man In Gold Bloodline
The Man In Gold Bloodline is record of all men who have held the title of Man In Gold. Being the lineage that is the Keeper of the Archives, it is considered one of the most important. As one of the few lineages to remain pure during the dark era, it is also one of the only lineages which keeps an accurate, complete list is kept. The title has been consistently passed down from father to son, and includes: 1) John Criddleton Born: 1067 Died: 1155 Held the title: 1095 - 1143 NOTE: first Man In Gold; A well-read man who understood the importance of recording history, he proposed establishing an archive for all learned Colorman knowledge. However, the lack of knowledge at the time the Colormen had would prevent the establishment of an archive until his son took over, when knowledge did begin to accumulate and it needed to be stored somewhere. 2) Alexander Criddleton Born: 1095 Died: 1190 Held the title: 1143-1187 NOTE: The founder of the Colorman Archives. Established the title "Keeper of the Archives" for the Man In Gold. The goal was to keep and maintain a place where Colormen knowledge could be preserved and recorded without fear of it being stolen or destroyed. 3) Adam Criddleton Born: 1130 Died: 1208 Held the title: 1187-1202 NOTE: Dedicated himself to the archives; little is known about his life due to missing journals. 4) Addison Criddleton Born: 1160 Died: 1251 Held the title: 1202-1238 NOTE: legend says that he never left the archives because he "would fall ill in the sunlight." Symptoms described in his journal indicate that he may have had a condition called Erythropoietic Protoporphyria, but because medical science as we know it did not exist at the time, we may never know. However, looking at journals of his descendants, this disease does seem likely, due to it being genetic, and the fact that several subsequent generations would also describe similar symptoms. 5) Norris Criddleton Born: 1190 Died: 1280 Held the title: 1238-1271 NOTE: Seldom left the archives; possessed the same symptoms as his father. 6) Ward Criddleton Born: 1224 Died: 1299 Held the title: 1271-1292 NOTE: Inherited the same symptoms as his father and grandfather. 7) Wyatt Criddleton Born: 1257 Died: 1340 Held the title: 1292-1320 NOTE: Fourth of his generation to "get ill in the sunlight." Though his journals describe various experiments that would try to let him out again; few worked, and those that did were described as short-term. 8) Jeremiah Criddleton Born: 1289 Died: 1391 Held the title: 1320-1338 NOTE: Continued his father's experiments with trying to become "safe in the sunlight," but only achieved moderate success in his experiments. He as the fifth generation of his line to not be able to step outside is the longest span where the Man In Gold was unable to step into the sunlight. 9) Lucas Criddleton Born: 1318 Died: 1399 Held the title: 1338-1379 NOTE: The first Man In Gold since Adam Criddleton able to step into the sunlight and not fall ill. Was the Man In Gold during the Black Death. 10) Kilian Criddleton Born: 1347 Died: 1430 Held the title: 1379-1400 NOTE: Born during the Black Death. Due to being blind, there was little he could do for the archives themselves. Instead, he tried to develop spells that could help him overcome his handicap. The last 3 journals of his life are missing, so it is unknown if he succeeded. 11) Jasper Criddleton Born: 1379 Died: 1450 Held the title: 1400-1434 NOTE: Because his father was unable to maintain the archives, Jasper Criddleton had a double workload between the unsorted information that accumulated during Kilian's time, and the new information that had to be archived as it came in. 12) Conroy Criddleton Born: 1414 Died: 1499 Held the title: 1434-1474 NOTE: Had new doors built for the archives has the old ones had worn down with age. The Second door was designed to be more secure, as he had realized the value of the knowledge contained within, and sought to protect it. 13) Crispin Criddleton Born: 1445 Died: 1533 Held the title: 1474-1499 NOTE: No one is quite sure why, but one of his most remarkable traits was his curly hair. To this day, no one, not even Crispin himself, understand why people were fascinated by it. 14) Bert Criddleton Born: 1477 Died: 1570 Held the title: 1499-1535 NOTE: The First Man In Gold in several generations to become "sick in the sun," and as such spent his time in the archives. 15) Owen Criddleton Born: 1505 Died: 1590 Held the title: 1535-1560 NOTE: Also "sick in the sun;" stayed in the archives. Is the only known Colorman to have served alongside 3 different men who held the title Man In Blue. (alongside Nathan Erdagovern, 1535-1550, alongside Anthony Erdagovern, 1550-1557, and alongside Alexander Erdagovern from 1557 until Owen's retirement in 1560) 16) Bowen Criddleton Born: 1532 Died: 1590 Held the title: 1560-1590 NOTE: Was the last of the second wave of "Sick in the Sun" Man In Gold. Died two days after his father due to an unknown illness, and only 6 weeks after passing on his powers to his son. 17) Archer Criddleton Born: 1561 Died: 1645 Held the title: 1590-1620 NOTE: Because his father and grandfather died so close to each other, he battled a severe case of depression during his tenure as a Colorman. 18) Stuart Criddleton Born: 1592 Died: 1656 Held the title: 1620-1644 NOTE: On his deathbed, he warned of future events, claiming that "a priceless treasure will shatter, and an anchor will befall the Colormen," though at the time no one knew what that meant. 19) Austin Criddleton Born: 1620 Died: 1693 Held the title: 1644-1672 NOTE: Was the Man In Gold during the Shattering of the Prism. One of several Colormen who did not pass on his powers or get killed after the event. Served as a mentor to Lucas Erdagovern in the early years of the Dark Era. 20) Amos Criddleton Born: 1653 Died: 1699 Held the title: 1672-1698 NOTE: Built the vault-like doors to the archives that exist today, as the last door was destroyed in a raid not too long after the dark era began. The circumstances around his death are unknown, as the last journal of his life is missing. He lived an unusually short life for a Colorman. 21) Calvin Criddleton Born: 1683 Died: 1754 Held the title: 1698-1738 NOTE: Became the Man In Gold at only 15 years old; one of the youngest Colormen to date. 22) Angus Criddleton Born: 1710 Died: 1799 Held the title: 1738-1770 NOTE: Was afflicted with the "sickness in the sun" but surprisingly, both his father and son did not have the condition 23) Maddox Criddleton Born: 1744 Died: 1809 Held the title: 1770-1804 NOTE: Developed a dedicated manuscript restoration area of the archives, which allowed him to properly restore and repair damaged documents. Although manuscript restoration was possible prior to this, the capabilities of the Man In Gold were limited, due to a lack of resources and proper work area. Any manuscripts damaged during the dark era could now be repaired more efficiently 24) Martin Criddleton Born: 1770 Died: 1859 Held the title: 1804-1840 NOTE: Had the disease that made him sick in the sun; as such he never left the archives except in special circumstances, but he restored many valuable manuscripts that would have otherwise been lost. 25) Otis Criddleton Born: 1800 Died: 1906 Held the title: 1840-1875 Note: To date, lived the longest life of any Man In Gold. Was also afflicted by the disease, and spent almost his entire life within the Great Hall 26) Solomon Criddleton Born: 1829 Died: 1907 Held the title: 1875-1898 Note: Is the last known Man In Gold to have had the illness. It is unknown if this disease will ever effect the lineage again. 27) Shawn Criddleton Born: 1863 Died: 1919 Held the title: 1898-1919 Note: Died during the Spanish Flu pandemic. His dying words were "if only we kept Alistair's walls." Thankfully, he was one of only five Colormen to succumb to the 1918 flu pandemic. 28) Graham Criddleton Born: 1890 Died: 1989 Held the title: 1919-1951 Note: Deciding that the living quarters of the archives needed much updating, during his time running water, electricity, and other amenities of the 20th century found their way to the archives during his term 29) Simon Criddleton Born: 1921 Died: N/A Held the title: 1951-1975 Note: Oldest Living Man In Gold. Began the process to formally organize the archives. Till now, it had been a storage of information, but there was no proper organization system (other than year) 30) Herman Criddleton Born: 1950 Died: N/A Held the title: 1975-2006 Note: Married his high school sweetheart not too long after graduation; currently holds the record for the youngest age for becoming a father among the Man In Gold bloodline. 31) Steven Criddleton Born: 1968 Died: N/A Held the title: 2006-present NOTE: Current Man In Gold. Years ago, he lost his wife and son, and is now trying to start a family again to have an heir to his power Category:Colorfolk Category:Colormen Category:Bloodline